


Deal with the Devil

by Booky_the_Undead15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Has anybody done this yet?, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Read the Fine Print, devil au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booky_the_Undead15/pseuds/Booky_the_Undead15
Summary: College student, Kara Danvers, accidentally kills the Devil, and has to take on the job.(Got this idea off of http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/ ages ago)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never gotten the guts to post anything before, so here goes~!
> 
> Pls treat me nicely~

"Oh Rao, oh my god! Are you okay?! I am so sorry!”

"Ah," the man sighed, rich red blood beginning to pool onto the pavement underneath his back. "I'm alright, I'll be fine."  
"What have I done! God, what have I done!" She scrambled to place her hands on the man's bleeding torso, trying to stop the flow as best as she could. 

"Oh, that hurts," the man under her hands says, rather bored.

"I'm so sorry, but I can’t just let you b-bleed-," the girl cries, tears freely falling from her face.

"Shhh, Shhh, it's going to be okay," the man cooed, bringing a hand up to wipe away her tears.  
"HOW IS IT GOING TO BE OKAY," the girl screams, hysteria shaking her voice.

"This is fine, it was bound to happen some day," the man says, as though the possibility of his death was nothing to be bothered by. "I've been around too long, anyway." 

"What?" 

The bald man lying beneath her removes the hand that he had against the girl’s face, revealing a bloody handprint cupping her jaw and smearing the leg of her glasses.

"I should introduce myself before I go, shouldn’t I? I'm the Devil. How do you do?" Having brought his hand down to offer it, all the girl could do was stare in disbelief.

"S-stop joking around," the girl finally managed,"You'll bleed out if I remove my hands!"

"I'm dying anyway, so we might as well make the transfer official-" 

"'Transfer?'"

"-I've already marked you-"

"What!"

"-oh, and I can feel myself slipping away, so please, let's make this quick," he added with a sarcastic smirk.

"You’re in shock! You're not dying here, not today! We have to call an ambulance or 911, or-"

"You and I both know that they wouldn't get here in time, Miss Danvers."

"How did y-"

"So all I ask, as an old man's dying wish-" 

"I'm so sorry-"

"-is to know your name and shake your hand."

"But I-" 

"Oh it hurts so much! Why did you do this to me," the "devil" suddenly winced, pitching his voice higher and shutting his eyes in pain. He delivered it in such a manner that the girl could have sworn he was putting on a bad show, if he wasn't in fact bleeding out all over the ground.

"That's why-"

"You should shake my hand, yes," he quickly interjected, snapping forward and dawning his smirk once again. "You owe me that much for killing me."

"S-" 

"Come now, I hadn't got all day." He put out his hand again, weakly raising it above his torn chest.  
Desperate and confused, the young victim of circumstance looked to and from his hand, down to his chest, and back again to his bored yet slightly amused set of...red eyes? In a daze, she quickly took his hand, stiffly shaking it, and loosened to get back to his chest.

But he held fast.

"And your name?"

"You seem to know it al-" 

"Your name," he insisted, his eyes pulling her in, seeming to almost draw the words from her.

"Kara. Kara Danvers," she whispered.

"Well Kara, it was a pleasure to meet you. Well, not really, due to the fact that you killed me, but at least we were able to talk. My people will contact you soon, so please don't worry. I'm sure you'll make a great King of the Damned. Or rather, Queen, in your case." A shudder passed through them both, the blood on her face stinging as the red from the man's eyes slowly lost their luster. She could feel his lungs hitch under her hand as the other felt his handshake loosen. 

With one final sigh, and a wink for good measure, smiling, his head fell backwards, leaving nothing in this world but the body current held in the arms of a shell-shocked woman. 

And silence.

A profound unimaginable silence that should not have been possible in the middle of a university campus quad during Finals, but there it was.

It was all too much for Kara.

The nauseating smell of iron and salt; the sticky biofluid between the pads of her fingertips and the rough fabric of the devil’s blazer; the gore reflected in and splattered across the lenses of her glasses…

Nevertheless, the silence was deafening, and there was nothing but.

Although... that wasn’t entirely true. There was a click-clack in the distance, something like authoritative steps making their way across the quad and into her head space.

It was coming from behind her. The patterned steps were mesmerizing, and a welcome escape for at least one of her senses, from the overwhelming scene before her.

“Oh my.”

Kara couldn’t look. She didn’t dare.

“Someone finally killed him.”

Yeah no, Kara wasn’t feeling guilty enough to ignore that one.

Whipping around, she immediately pulled back from accidentally kissing the speaker’s kneecaps. The owner of the voice was standing all too close for comfort, practically hovering over Kara and the body. The witness to her crime, a woman as it seemed, was looking straight into her eyes, looking past red speckled frames to gaze upon the blue behind them. Kara’s jaw couldn’t help but drop.

“Perhaps,” the woman began, squatting down to Kara’s level, a smirk playing on her lips- her red lips, “you would like to tell me about what happened, hm?”

Gaping like a fish, Kara could do nothing better than than to sputter unintelligible nonsense. She couldn’t wrap her head around this woman. A million and one thoughts were running through her mind, but only a few were at the forefront of that list.

How did she get herself into this mess?

Why was this beautiful woman so calm about the murder of someone that she presumably knew?

Why were they alone in the Quad?

What’s gonna happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 y'all~

“Wait! You stabbed him with a T-ruler?”

“I-i-it was an accident-”

She chuckled.

This woman found humor in the fact that Kara had killed someone in cold blood. Not that Kara had meant to, no, she would never kill somebody on purpose...but apparently, that wasn’t the case today.

“I-I can explain!”

“Oh? Then by all means, please, do so.”

Kara couldn’t remember how they had gotten to this point. She couldn’t remember when they had entered the cafe. This whole situation felt so...surreal. 

…

She was late.

She was so, so late.

Kara had tried to get one last flashcard review in before her exam, but was so focused that she had lost track of time. She bolted from the library. Kara Danvers was not going to miss the only final she was looking forward to. Dr. Kingston was a pretty relaxed professor, but even Kara knew that her buttons could be pushed. 

Kara was scrambling to get her instruments and art tools back into her messenger back, walking as fast as a distracted human could, when she collided with another person. 

“Uhmf!”

“Oh gosh,” all of Kara’s bag had practically vomited over the pavement. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you,” she asked, as she fell to the floor to gather her belongings.

“Maybe a little...but I’m sure that it’s nothing a little coffee can’t fix,” a breathless voice, suggestive, sounded above her.

“Oh boy, buddy! I wish coffee could fix this mes-s-s-,” finally looking up, she stuttered to a stop, as she locked eyes with Mr. Tall, Dark, and...Op! Nevermind.

“No doubt a coffee date would be able to help heal my boo-boos,” the frat-boy looking fellow smirked at her.

Boo-boos? What kind of collegiate level anybody openly has the guts to say “boo-boos” in public,” Kara internally questioned, as she paused from her hurried attempts to collect herself.

“Yeah, no, bud. I’m sorry about running into you, but I really should get going.”

“Aw, come on, baby girl,” Fratty-McFratterson drawled, causing Kara to shiver. “You really hurt me, and baby I am aching.”

“Okay, again, sorry about that. But I do hope that you feel better. Bye,” Kara had finally managed to palm all of her things. She wasn’t going to bother putting them away if it meant hanging around this...dude-bro, for another second.

“Hey-”

“Sweetheart!” 

A voice behind her caused her to jump and drop all of her stuff, again. Oh, gosh, Professor Kingston was going to super glue her butt to a chair and force her to model for her next two years, at NCU.

“Sweetheart, I’ve been looking all over for you,” this new stranger hurried over and started to help pick up the fallen items. When he noticed that she had froze, he looked up and winked at her.

“I was so worried when we didn’t meet up, but I see that you were just held back.” This new man smiled at her in such a warm fashion, but she couldn’t help but notice a faint glimmer of mischief in his eyes. The frat boy noticed.

“Who the hell are you?”

As he stood, offering a hand to Kara, she gazed up at this well-dressed man, taking in his clean-shaven head, expensive looking beige trench coat over an equally expensive looking three-piece suit, and the way the sun nearly blinded her off his polished wingtips. He could have passed for a professor, but she had never seen this man on the faculty directory. Placing her hand in his firm grip, he pulled her up… and slid his arm around her waist.

“Wha-”

“We, were just leaving, if you don’t mind. And I would gladly appreciate it if you refrained from keeping people from being on their way,” the sharp man replied. His tone was pleasant, but there was an obvious bite to it that slapped at the frat boy, leaving him dazed for a second as her rescuer guided her away.

Or rather, attempted to.

“Why you,” the rude brunette growled, snapping to attention. He lunged at the pair, making a grab for Kara. 

She blanked, instincts taking over she poised to defend herself, hand gripping tight around the instrument she hadn’t put away yet. She closed her eyes and lashed with the tool to parry off his offending hands. The cold metal of her t-ruler bite into her palms, hard, when it met resistance.

“Omph.”

The blonde’s eye’s popped open at the sound, looking up to find that her rescuer had placed himself between her and the offender. Looking up, she found his pale eyes already on hers, a poorly hidden grimace reflected there. Oh gosh, Kara wondered, did that frat boy hurt him? This man was only trying to help Kara out, but if she was the cause of his harm, she wouldn’t know what to do with herself. She peered over the man’s shoulder to glare at their attacker, at his stupid…where did he go?

A finger of fear brushed along her spine, wracking her body with uncontrollable shivers of nervousness and a swoop in her stomach. She couldn’t tell what had caused it, but there was a change in the air. Some sense of foreboding draped Kara like a carpet, but what-

She felt hands on hers. Kara hadn’t even noticed that her fingers were still wrapped around her ruler. This man’s hand did careful work to detached her cut, stiff fingers from the warm steel. Warm?

“Oh dear. It seems I’ve been impaled.”

The T-ruler was indeed, buried in his stomach. Blood had blossomed from beneath it, and had begun to bleed outward, painting his vest in a dark, crimson stain.

“You should really mind where you point these things,” the man stated, almost chastising.

“You might,” Kara stared in horror, not only at the thought of his wound, but at the joke she hoped he wouldn’t say, “stab someone.”

He collapsed.

…

She wouldn’t stop laughing.

It was a polite laugh, not too full-bodied and not too loud, but relaxed enough to sound genuine. It was beautiful. Honestly to goodness, Kara wouldn’t have asked her to stop if they were in any other situation, like a date or something- no, Kara, stop. But, they weren’t, and this woman was not laughing at one of Kara’s jokes. No, she was laughing at the irony of the situation. 

“You really weren’t kidding,” the woman concluded, finally getting over her remaining chuckles. “I can’t believe it!”

Kara grunted. “You and me both…”

“Lena,” she purred.

“Y-you and me both, Lena. Oh, God, I wish this wasn’t happening. I actually killed someone, Lena! What am I gonna do? What’s gonna happen to his body? We just left him there! My finger prints are all over that guy! I cried all over him! Can the police track me down by using my tears? Oh my goodness, what if that guy had family? The government is gonna find me and probably put me to death! Oh, what if he had kids, Lena? What if-"

“Kara, relax.” Lena ghosted her fingers over the hand that Kara had wrapped around the ledge of the table. An unexpected shiver ran through Kara’s spine at the tentative touch. Her eyes snapped to find a mischievous light playing in Lena’s own. Their light color wasn’t a solid enough shade to label, but in this moment, it’s like they decided that green was their flavor of the month. The kind of green that reminded Kara of algae pools; a seemingly solid surface, but hid unforeseen depths. A wide range of possible dangers lurking just underneath. The kind of danger that makes you just a little curious. Kara’s stomach flipped.

“H-h-how can you be, so c-calm, Lena? I feel like I’m going insane,” Kara whisper shouted. Lena looked way too calm, as a matter of fact. She looked like she didn’t have a worry in the world, regal and comfortable in her own skin, while Kara’s crawled with paranoia.

“Kara,” Lena let her name roll off her tongue, said with an easy lit that caused Kara to both stiffen and relax at the same time. “I realize that this a lot to take in-"

“That’s understatement.”

“-But I assure you. Everything that just happened is routine-"

“Routine,” Kara squeaked.

“-AND,” Lena’s raised a pointed eyebrow at Kara. “That whole show back on campus was just my brother being a little drama queen.” Kara’s jaw dropped to let out another exclamation, but Lena touched a finger to her lips to halt her.

“No, no. Let me finish.” Lena fixed Kara with a look, like she was daring Kara to challenge her. An emotion lurking beneath her depths like an alligator disturbing their surface. Even though Lena said it as a demand, she still seemed to be roaming over Kara’s face for some sign of confirmation. With slow reluctance, Kara nodded, glossed lips painting Lena’s still present finger.

She didn’t remove it.

“Thank you. So, as I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted,” Lena shot a playful wink. “What happened was nothing out of the ordinary. Think of it as a chance of fate, if anything. By you killing Lex, you pushed your way to the front of a long line of successors that here next to inherit the position of “Ruler of the Damned.” You didn’t kill just any human, Ms. Danvers. You killed the Devil, and by doing so claimed the right to the position.

“Therefore, you are now the Devil, Ms. Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and you'll probably get some BTS or my terrible jokes in return~
> 
> come yell at me or drop me a line or say hi 'er somthin': @booky-the-undead15 , on tumblr  
> (ya want my twitter? just ask)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later in the day than I usually post, but I was struck in a rut.  
> Kinda rushed, but please bear with me.

Kara woke with a start. 

It felt like the whole side of her face was on fire, and her hands strung like crazy. Her throat was as dry as the Mojavi and tasted like a bug had crawled in there and died. She felt like the dead.

Sitting up, she winced when she felt and even sharper pain shoot up her palms. Raising them from her sides, she found that they were wrapped in gauze, neatly tied at the back with a small, blurry bow. The bows seemed really excessive to Kara, and screamed that these were not done by a medical professional. But who would…  
Patting around for her glasses, because Rao knows she never left them in one place, her pinky brushed one of the frames legs. Gingerly raising her hand to retrieve them and stifling a yawn with her other, she patted down on the mattress to find empty space. Half asleep she continued to pat around for them, feeling a different part of the them ever time, but never quite managing to grab a hold of them. Sighing, she gave up and retrieved her spares from of her bedside table drawer. She didn’t hear the huff of annoyance as Kara rose from the bed and headed for her bathroom.

Looking at herself in the sink mirror, she saw that her hair was a mess and actually had a paintbrush sticking out the back of what was left of her messy bun from the night before. She always found it easier to prepare of bed before working on one of her paintings, because she always ended up falling asleep in an exhausted heap when she finally laid down the last brush stroke. She always woke up with paint on herself, and this morning was no different.

Looking up, there was a large dark red hand print over the left side of her face, much too large to have been done by her hand, but that didn’t register as bent down to wash her face in the sink. Unwrapping her hands, she revealed single, thin, and angry red lacerations across her strong palms. The water bit at her hands, but she wasn’t going to go to class looking like a paint slob. 

Examining herself after what she knew was a more than a thorough wash, the print was stubbornly still there.

Groaning loudly, she decided that her best bet was to hop in the shower and deal with it there.

She didn’t hear the chuckles that sounded softly just beyond her bathroom door.

¬¬¬¬  
Stifling another yawn as she toweled her hair, walking into the kitchen, she stumbled toward her coffee machine, desperate for her morning wake up. However, as she reached for her coffee filters, she heard a light cough sound from the island behind her. 

Stiffly turning around, she spotted the cup before she saw the occupant at her table, and practically launched herself at the steaming coffee. Wrapping her fingers around the mug, her favorite mug actually, she brought the liquid and to her lips, sipped, and moaned.

“Oh my God! Who sold their soul to make such awesome coffee?!”

“You don’t have to sell a soul to make coffee, Kara. It’s impractical. And honestly too much paper work, in my opinion.”

Kara froze. Glancing up from her little cup of heaven, she locked eyes with the other person in the room.

“Good morning,” Lena drawled.

“Hi,” Kara mumbled into her cup. “Did you make this?”

“You’re welcome,” her eyes sparkled with mischief, as she cocked an eyebrow at Kara.

“Oh, right! Thank you.”

A silence fell over the two. Kara continued to sip her coffee, gazing at the dust motes swirling in the morning sun pouring though her living room windows, all while Lena kept a face of neutrality, eyes boring into Kara’s face.

Realization slowly dawned in Kara’s eyes.

“Wow, I’m being a terrible host! Do you want breakfast or something?”

Lena stared at Kara.

“…Sure,” she slowly replied, drawing out the “u” like she was trying to convey something that Kara was missing.

“I only have cereal though, is that ok?”

“Lovely.”

“Great.”

Kara wondered why the air felt heavy as she turned toward her cupboards to find-

“WAIT A SECOND!”

“Oh my god, finally,” her whole posture relaxing as Lena sighed in relief. “How can you function in the morning like some sort of zombie?”

“T-THAT’S NOT THE POINT!! How did you get in here?”

“I have my ways,” Lena purred, smirking as she examined her short, manicured nails.

“Oh my gosh that means that yesterday…”

“Yes?”

“That really-?”

“Yes.”

“And I really-?”

“Yes.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara breathed. She felt like all the wind was knocked out of her, the memories of the day before rushing back over her like some great tidal wave. The blood. The smell. The man. Everything rushing back to her, forcing her to relive the moment all over again. She heaved like her body wanted to physically purge the memories in any way it could, but nothing came up besides tears in her eyes.

She wanted so badly for everything to be fake. To be a sick twisted fantasy. A dream that she could wake up from. A nightmare to forget and be done with. She wanted nothing more than the woman behind her to be some sort of hallucination that came from accidentally inhaling too much pain thinner. For the woman’s hands to not be so cool and soothing against her back-

Kara jumped away when she realized that Lena had come over to crouch behind Kara and rub circles between her shoulder blades. As wonderful as it had felt, Kara didn’t know this woman. Didn’t know why she had come into her apartment. Didn’t know why she had made Kara coffee. Was she the one that had bandaged up Kara’s hands?

“What are you doing here?” Kara didn’t care that she sounded rude to the person that had apparently helped her, but she needed answers.

Lena stood up and straightened out her pencil skirt. This woman always seemed to be in some sort of business professional attire. Was she some sort of businesswoman?

“To cut to the point,” Lena squarely looked Kara in the eye as she offered her hand. Kara looked up at it, bewildered at herself, more than anything, as she reached out to grasp it. Pulled onto her feet with a surprising amount of strength, Kara was now standing face to face with Lena, fixed in a green-eyed gaze that kept her grounded in the moment. Eyes that sucked her in and demanded that she pay attention to the woman who still had a firm grip on her hand.

“I’ve come to take you to your first day of work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments give me hope and ideas, so if you wouldn't mind, drop me a line?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any spelling or syntax errors. I'll try and fix it for next time.

“I’m sorry, what was the job again?”

“Ruler of the Underworld.”

“Right…so how does a corporation on Cordova fall into all of this?”

The building was massive. A towering skyscraper that literally cut its way through the low-hanging clouds that glided by. Gawking skyward, Kara could feel her blazer tighten around her neck as she craned backwards to view the full scale of the building. She could see black specks circling, dipping in and out of the clouds as they flew on the jet stream, above the building.

Vultures. Ravens. Buzzards.

Raptors.

The kind of birds you would find hanging around dumpsters, or less than fresh road-kill that littered the side of the highway. The kind of birds that lingered in landfills, and dump sites frequented by syndicates and mafias. The kind of birds that painters used to motif Death. Still use.

“What? Were you imagining fiery pits and foul smelling caves?”

“What! Pfft! No!”

Lena paused from her previously swift and languid strut, nearly causing Kara to walk into her. She looked over her shoulder to fix the young blonde with a knowing look…and that damn eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe.”

Lena scoffed and continued her way toward the Luthor Corp entrance.

“But you can’t fault me for it,” Kara shuffled her way through the crowd of passerby’s that had flooded the sidewalk, scrambling to catch up to Lena. “The underworld has historically been depicted by themes of hell-scapes and the underground,” she argued.

“Kara, darling, it’s 2017.”

Lena stepped into the shadow of the building, nodding familiarly toward some nearby valets. Grasping the handle and opening one of the many front doors, Lena held it open and tilted her raven-haired head within.

“Times have changed and so must your outdated world view on mythology.”

Hesitantly stepping into the lobby, Kara couldn’t help but gasp.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~

 

_“I’ve come to take you to your first day of work.”_

_“Come again?”_

_“I think I would have remembered the first time,” Lena smirked, not missing a step as she leaned in a little closer._

_“Wha-,” despite her rising frustration, Kara couldn’t help the blush that rose to her cheeks as realization of Lena’s implication dawned on her. “T-that’s not what I-.”_

_“Your first day of work,” Lena cut in, finally releasing Kara’s hand. Lena remained where she stood, however, allowing Kara to put space between them. “More like orientation, if you want me to be precise.”_

_“I already have a job.”_

_“Well fortunately this isn’t your basic job or career; being a devil is a life style. Although, maybe “life style” isn’t the correct choice of words,” Lena ponders, crossing her arms but leaving one hand out to be able to trace her thumb along her bottom, lipstick painted lip. “Makes it seem like something out of a fashion magazine.”_

_“I still don’t see how that fits into this situation, Lena.”_

_“Do you remember what I said to you in the café?”_

_“No, I…”_

_But Kara did remember. She didn’t want to, but she couldn’t forget the news that was broken to her._

_“…you said I was the Devil now,” Kara walked further into her apartment, absentmindedly pacing as she recalled the conversation in the café. “Like, with a capital ‘d’ and everything. That by killing your…your brother, I had inherited his position? But that doesn’t make sense, does it,” she questioned aloud, more to herself than to Lena, but she expected an answer all the same. “What are you going to do? Train me to be the Devil?” She laughed breathlessly, trying to mask her nervousness by attempting to sound skeptical._

_“Oh, I intend to.”_

_Kara flinched away from Lena’s voice, spinning around to find that the woman had followed her into the next room. As Kara was being to find out, the hard way, Lena seemed to enjoy stepping into her personal space, enchanting her with those eyes. Lena was so close that Kara couldn’t avoid breathing in the woman’s scent, as she inhaled sharply in surprise. Kara took in the smell of fine perfume and minty shampoo. Underneath it all, however, was the faint smell of burnt wood, and something Kara could only describe as that scent before the rain falls._

_Kara tried to step back, but felt the back of her knees hit furniture, causing her to stumble and crash down onto her bed. She hadn’t realized she had walked herself to the bedroom, effectively allowing Lena to corner her away from her only exits from the apartment. Kara glanced up as Lena bent at the waist to chase after her, to close the distance._

_“This is going to be so much fun,” Lena whispered hotly into her ear._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~_

There was so much light.

Kara was expecting some dark and dreary office building, but was instead met with high ceilings and natural light that _flooded_ the open floor plan of the lobby. The entire front and two side walls of the room were constructed from hundreds of large rectangular glass planes, held together in a modern, and minimalist design. Kara looked up to find that the building was hollow; shaped like a square Guggenheim, but that towered until Kara barely see the open sky-light so many floors above her, and the many glass catwalks that crossed the open space below it. The lobby was bustling with people, suit clad business people rushing past to complete their intended tasks. Lena lead Kara toward a wide, spiraling staircase that lead up to the main elevators, having settled a hand on her lower back to guide her while Kara continued to gawk at the architecture.

A loud, echoing growl ripped her away from her appraisal as Kara snapped toward the sound. Coming from off the wings of the lobby below, armored personnel were trying to escort a large…beast, was the only word that Kara could use to describe the creature. Massive in size and draped in thick, brisling fur, the being strained against it confines held by the guards, its hot breath, visible with each huff and puff of exertion. It looked a bit like a massive dog, and as Kara continued to stare, the beast whipped its head around and locked eyes with the new Devil to-be.

Despite its less than approachable entrance, Kara couldn’t stop before she hopped over the second-floor railing and hurtled herself toward the beast…to engulf it in a massive hug.

It was like the world had stopped. Every person in the lobby seemed to freeze as Kara cooed and cuddled the massive creature. Even the creature was confused by the woman’s kindness, until Kara got her hands over a certain spot, and he dropped. The sudden movement forced the guards to let go of his restraints, and could only stare as the hell-beast was reduced to a waggle-tailed puppy at the hands of a human. Kara’s laughter rang through the lobby as the it proceeded to lick at her face, but with its size, it effectively bathed her in slimly, dripping kisses.

Kara’s wasn’t the only laughter to break the slack-jawed silence of the room. Turing to face where the…dog - Kara was going to call it a dog, because honestly calling it a beast didn’t seem to fit for the lolly-tongued creature beneath her – had perked its head towards, Kara witnessed quite the sight.

Lena, laughing to the point where she was bent over and was having to cover her mouth to mute the sound.

And Kara really liked the sound.

Having finally regained control of herself, dawning an air of authority once more, Lena motioned for the guards to retake their hold on the dog. Just as Kara was about to protest, Lena’s voice cut her off from across the lobby.

“Contain him, but bring him to my office later. Make sure to wash it and feed it before you do.”

The guards visibly gulped, but sounded in understanding anyway. At the break of silence all activity in the lobby slowly began again, workers remembering they had deadlines to meet and tasks to complete. Kara glared up at Lena, as the dog was forced from her grasp. Cross and apprehensive, Kara sped back up to where they were both standing just a minute before.

“What’s going to happen to that puppy,” Kara growled, towering over and leaning into Lena’s space.

“Puppy? Kara that’s a hell hound.”

“Hell hound, shmel hound! They better not hurt him!”

“Or what Kara? You’re going to use your powers to bring hell to my door step,” Lena challenged, that all-knowing glint back in her eyes again, their color now a green patina of pure authority.

“I- wait, what powers?” She was confused, Kara didn’t have any powers, and she sure as hell knew that her party tricks were subpar in relation to stopping a team of decked out combatants.

“Right then, come with me, we still need to discuss your new position an all it entails.”

“But what about the dog?”

“Like I ordered, ‘he’ll’ be brought up to my office later. You’ll see him again.”

Kara almost wilted in relief. Luckily Lena’s hand had found the small of her back again, and supported her as she led them to the elevators.      

“Being the devil isn’t all what you think it is,” Lena began, as they walked into the lift, and she depressed the button for the top floor. “We don’t drag sinners into hell and we don’t lead men into temptation, not all of the times any way,” she said off handedly. Kara turned to fix her with a look like she wanted elaboration, but Lena continued. “As Ruler of the Underworld, you literally do that: rule the underworld. All of its occupants. All of its future occupants. We traffic the dead; The recently departed; We regulate the Beasts, one of which you happened to schmooze in the lobby, by the way. I don’t think that’s ever happened before, to be perfectly honest with you. I was thoroughly entertained, mind you, but I think one of the tamers might have peed his pants.”

Lena chuckled, remembering, but her nose crinkled in disgust at the thought of it. As they continued to rise through the levels of the building, gazing out through the glass walls of their compartment, Kara spotted little oddities on each floor, trying to listen to Lena as she explained.  She glimpsed spurts of fire every other floor, or spotted foreign looking humanoids who featured extra appendages, or brushed their heads along the ceilings from their great height. Rubbernecking to stare into one floor, Kara could have sworn she saw something that looked like a dragon, but the elevator lifted them higher, and it fell away from view.

Kara was startled when she felt a finger tap under chin, and turned to see Lena fighting back a small grin.

“You’ll catch flies if you continue to do that.”

“Sorry,” Kara replied meekly.

“It’s ok, it’s actually really adorable.” Lean winked, and Kara felt the tips of her ears burn again.

There was a ding that sounded above them, to announce that they had reached their destination. The elevator doors slide open to reveal a glass walkway that lead them to dark and tall, wooden double doors. Lena breezed through them and made herself comfortable on the nearest couch in what Kara deduced was Lena’s office. She didn’t have time to glance around the room before Lena patted the seat next to her, beckoning Kara to join her. As she tentatively easing herself to sit, Lena continued.

“Ideally, we don’t garner evil and breed violence. Lex liked to do that every so often, but he’s been dethroned.”

Kara flinched.

“Oh, please don’t worry about it, he’s not exactly dead anyway, so you’ll probably see him around soon.”

Kara felt like her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets, but a reassuring hand was laid on her knee.

“But as I was saying, we generally govern the extranormal and supernatural. Encouraging chaos to balance the natural order of the world; keeping populations from rising too fast, churning wars to encourage advances in technology and new ways for humans to garner peace. And by “we” I mean myself and every other person that works for the Underworld. That work for you, now.”

Silence settled over the two, as Kara let Lena’s words sink in. Kara was to oversee the world, more or less. Her new position would put her on the opposite end of some sort of cosmic spectrum.

“Okay, but how to you fit into all of this?” Kara understood that Lena was Lex’s sister, and so was probably more than human, but she didn’t know who Lena was, past her position to train Kara. Who was she that she was in that position to train someone to rule half of the world?

“Well,” Lena let out a breathy sort of laugh that caused a crinkle to form between Kara’s eyebrows. The hand that was still on Kara’s knee flexed a little, reminding Kara of the heat that it held and shared with that bit of Kara’s flesh. Only now it almost felt like it as spreading and expanding, the focal point itself becoming almost unbearably hot.

“I, as you say “fit” into this, because I was supposed to be the next Devil after Lex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with that ending y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued?  
> (Water me with your comments and constructive criticism, and this fic will blossom)


End file.
